Sobre Beijos e Explicações
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Entendeu? :EdmundXLucy, one-shot, fluffy:


**Fandom: **C.S. Lewis (Narnia)  
**Título: **Sobre Beijos e Explicações  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **T  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Ship: **Edmund Pevensie X Lucy Pevensie.  
**Spoilers: **Até _The Horse and His Boy_.  
**Sumário: **Entendeu?  
**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia e os irmãos Pevensie não me pertencem.  
**Avisos: **INCESTO. Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A: **Pequena idéiazinha que me veio à cabeça quando li Príncipe Caspian de novo esses dias, XD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Entender**

"Ed, você já beijou alguma vez?"

O olhar de Edmund se ergueu do livro.

"Hã? Desculpe, Lucy, pode repetir?"

"Perguntei se você já beijou alguma vez, Ed."

"Beijar… beijar o quê?"

"Não se faça de sonso."

Edmund suspirou e fechou o livro.

"De onde vem isso agora, Lu?"

Lucy corou.

"Ah, Ed… É que…"

Edmund não precisou que ela completasse a frase:

"Você está curiosa, não é?"

O rosto de Lucy ficou ainda mais vermelho.

" Eu – eu só pensei – sei lá –"

"Tudo bem, Lu", disse Edmund, agora sorrindo. Ele se levantou e pôs uma mão no ombro da irmãzinha. "Está OK. É normal você se interessar por essas coisas – todo mundo se interessa, mesmo que finja que não."

Lucy acabou sorrindo pra ele, também. Sem jeito com o súbito rubor que lhe aflorou às faces, Edmund tentou disfarçar:

"Olha, em questão de beijo, eu realmente não sou muito experiente, Lu. Talvez fosse melhor você perguntar para Peter, ou talvez Susan—"

"Não!", a voz de Lucy foi firme, tão firme que chegou a assustar o irmão. Percebendo isso, ela consertou: "Susan iria rir de mim, você sabe disso. E Peter… ele não iria entender porque eu quero saber. Por isso eu perguntei pra você."

Edmund sentiu o rubor aumentar, e olhou para o outro lado. Lucy rápido acrescentou:

"Se não quiser, não precisa falar sobre isso."

"Não ­– não é isso, Lu."

Não era isso mesmo. Era que falar daquele assunto com ela, justamentecom _ela_, o deixava confuso e, mais acertadamente, _nervoso_.

"Se você não – não se importa – eu… Você já beijou?"

Sem encará-la, ele murmurou:

"Já."

Lucy quase se pendurou nele.

"Conta! Como foi, como foi?! Quem foi?"

"A—aquela criada do Palácio da Arquelândia, que morava lá quando nós fomos comparecer ao baile em honra do aniversário do Príncipe Corin."

"Qual?"

"Você não lembra? A—aquela que derramou vinho em cima de Susan, a que…"

"A que Peter disse que era parecida comigo."

"É", admitiu Edmund sem encará-la, sem poder enfrentar o que a irmã pensaria de sua conduta.

Lucy, porém, não pareceu ver qualquer problema; sorriu para Edmund e envolveu-o num abraço, encostando a cabeça no peito do irmão, que estremeceu com a proximidade dela.

"Como foi?", ela perguntou. "O que você sentiu?"

"Er… foi… sabe… nada demais… Dá um calor que sobe todo na gente, sabe? A gente sente vontade de estar próximo da pessoa, de encostar inteiro nela. E é… molhado. E faz cócegas."

"Cócegas?", Lucy tinha uma expressão próxima do espanto quando ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Edmund hesitou.

"Não seriam bem _cócegas_; dá uma sensação estranha, tipo cócegas, se espalhando pelo rosto, sabe? Como se você pudesse ter arrepios na cara."

O rosto de Lucy mudou de espanto para confusão.

"Que coisa mais estranha."

"Pois é", murmurou Edmund em tom de conformismo. "Eu falei, não sei explicar essas coisas tão bem quanto Susan."

Ela olhou para ele com falso aborrecimento:

"Eu já não disse que não iria perguntar pra Susan? Além disso, você explicou muito bem, Ed, eu entendi tudinho!"

"Entendeu?" Edmund ficou surpreso.

Lucy olhou para baixo, e o sangue voltou a afluir às suas faces.

"Acho que, na teoria, eu entendi… O que eu queria mesmo é entender na prática."

Nessa hora, os braços da irmã deixaram o corpo de Edmund; ela cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo e ergueu os olhos, firmes nos do irmão; olhos que suplicavam por aceitação e compreensão, e, principalmente, por _amor._

Edmund entendeu. Porque Edmund sempre era capaz de entendê-la, mesmo que não entendesse a si mesmo; porque era aquele em que ela confiava para lhe ensinar, e porque ele era aquele a quem ela sempre amara acima das dores, da traição e do sangue. E porque ele se descobrira amando-a também.

Com um movimento sutil, ele deslizou um braço esguio pela cintura fina da garota, enlaçando-a; então, aproximou seus corpos cuidadosamente. Ela o fitava com entrega e confiança, mesmo sentindo como seus braços tremiam, e ele pensou que estava prestes a explodir quando aproximou os lábios.

Houve um primeiro toque, suave como a brisa do verão que corre sobre o Veloz; depois, a língua dele rompeu o abismo entre seus lábios e tocou os dela, pedindo por passagem como um cavaleiro que para diante do palácio que contem os maiores tesouros do mundo. Então, ela abriu os lábios, expectante, _feliz_; e suas línguas se tocaram como dois amantes que não se vêem há muito tempo. Edmund sentiu todas aquelas coisas que já sentira, em ainda maior grau; era como se pudesse cair debaixo das ondas de sensações que aquele beijo, aquela proximidade causavam em seu corpo. Aproximou-se ainda mais, segurando-se a ela como um náufrago segura em uma tábua numa tempestade; as mãos dela enterraram-se nos fios de seus cabelos curtos com ardor.

Prolongaram o beijo até que o fôlego não os permitiu respirar mais; então, tristemente, se separaram. Edmund olhou-a, e perguntou, arfando:

"Entendeu?…"

O sorriso de Lucy foi ainda maior que os anteriores, como se iluminasse toda a sala.

"Entendi. E você explica muito melhor que Susan, Ed."

Foi a vez de um sorriso ganhar o rosto do rapaz.

"Só que tem um problema", murmurou Lucy.

"O quê?" O sorriso de Edmund escorregou pelo seu rosto.

"Acho que, talvez, eu precise de mais uma explicação. Para fixar o conteúdo."

Ele sorriu, já tornando a segurar a cintura dela.

"Quantas quiser, Lu", ele sussurrou próximo à boca dela, antes de unir os lábios mais uma vez. "Até você entender tudinho."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que me inspirou: **Evergreen -- Switchfoot (não recomendado como trilha sonora)

**Agradecimentos: **A C.S. Lewis, pelo universo maravilhoso que ele criou, e a Skandar Keynes, que tornou o Ed mais aceitável em minha cabeça.


End file.
